


Quivering Upon That Final Stage

by Daliaria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Subtle gagging/subtle mention of facefucking, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daliaria/pseuds/Daliaria
Summary: The final stand between Zenos and the Warrior of Light comes around.. and when the Warrior seems to falter it ends in a way far more pleasant than she'd expected.Zenos trailed his thumb over the Warrior of Light's lower lip and she trembled. What was this? What was happening?"That's enough now," he murmured. "It was cruel of them to make me fight me - you could never have won."Her breath caught in her throat, and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly as his finger continued to trail over her lip."Always sending you out after the villain, do they never think about you?"
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Quivering Upon That Final Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old piece of work for me and I'm honestly unhappy with it compared to how I write now, but I think people may still want it none the less so I'm putting it out there.
> 
> Enjoy zenos lovers~

Ala Mhigo. The final stand. At least, that's what she hoped.

Steel against steel, wind and levin biting her flesh. Zenos was unrelenting in his attack, and she could feel herself faltering. She'd always had good stamina, but every time she came face to face with the blonde haired Garlean he had long outlasted her, biding his time as she whittled away at him until she was exhausted and he still stood strong. Each time he'd let her go, and she'd always wondered why, but she had no doubt this time he wouldn't. This time was final. And she was almost matching him, for once.

Alas, even almost matched his stamina was inhuman. As the battle wore on his slashes began to hit more frequently, tearing flesh and rending the wind from her lungs, while hers still barely touched him. With a slick sound his katana dug into the back of her thigh and she fell to her knees as specks of her blood flew across the floor. Glancing back, she saw the edges where her flesh separated, blood spilling angrily from the wound, staining the shreds of cloth around it. That was the deepest cut he'd got in, and she could feel it throbbing angrily. With a grunt, she drove the tip of her sword into the ground between the fine marble tiling, and tried to pull herself back upright. 

Zenos, it seemed, was not keen to let her back onto her feet.

He tossed his katana to the side, bringing her attention from her struggle to stand to the Garlean that now slowly paced towards her, panic bubbling in her chest.

_ Not yet.. _

The Warrior of Light practically growled as he approached her, and with the last remnants of her strength, hauled herself into a keeled over standing position, leaning on her sword for support. Zenos continued to approach her unabated, and she hissed. Clearly he didn't think she had any fight left in her. Wincing at the pain that coursed through her leg, the Warrior of Light shifted, and yanked her sword out of the floor, only to have to sink it back in when her leg threatened to give way, the cut screaming in agony.

"N-no.. I- I can't.." she muttered to herself, fear and hopelessness building in her stomach as she watched the Garlean's feet approach her until he were ilms from her.

Zenos brought his hand to her cheek, and she froze as he stroked his thumb over her cheekbone in a way that belied his strength. Why wasn't he killing her? Confusion and a new found discomfort settled in her stomach as his hand trailed to her jaw, his finger tracing the bone until it was under her chin, lifting her gaze so that she met his. His gaze had softened, and her eyes flitted over his face in search of an explanation. Was that  _ pity _ ?

Zenos trailed his thumb over the Warrior of Light's lower lip and she trembled. What was this? What was happening?

"That's enough now," he murmured. "It was cruel of them to make me fight me - you could never have won."

Her breath caught in her throat, and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly as his finger continued to trail over her lip.

"Always sending you out after the villain, do they never think about you?"

She felt a twinge in her stomach as his brows knit together in.. compassion? No this couldn't be the case, surely this was some ruse..

Zenos' hand shifted to her cheek, cupping her face as his thumb stroked against her cheekbone.

"It's heartless of them, really."

_ No.. _

She watched as his eyes flitted to her lips and then back to her gaze and she felt the last of her strength give way. Such a beautiful sea of blue, framed by such beautiful hair. She had never been able to resist his allure. Even when fighting his scent drove her hazy and wild with suppressed lust, and now here he was, cupping her cheek. She practically melted into his palm.

"I.. I never wanted to fight you.." she whispered, her voice leaving her lips barely above a whisper.

"Good, you would lose, and it would truly be a shame to have to kill you."

His voice shifted to a lower tone with each word and she felt her thighs quiver as his hand trailed down her neck to trace her collarbone as she gazed at him in awe.

"You're so beautiful..." she breathed, watching as his eyes trailed over her figure, inspecting every ilm of her.

Zenos chuckled long and low, and unable to help herself the Warrior of Light moaned, shifting her hold from her sword to the other. Her palms settled weakly against the front of his chest, his fingers trailing to the fastenings of her armor and ever so slowly unfastening them, allowing them to fall to the floor. 

As she gazed up at him, watching his gaze shift and his hands deftly work away at her garb, she felt the need she had suppressed for so long pooling between her thighs. Every brush of his fingers, each tug at her armor, sent her stomach aflutter, and it wasn't long until he plucked the last remnants of cloth from her, leaving her bared before him, every ilm pebbling in gooseflesh as it touched the cool air.

"Such a beautiful figure," he murmured, and a thrill ran through her as he traced a finger along her sternum and over the curve of her breasts, rolling thumb and forefinger over the pert flesh at the center, sparks of need radiating from his touch. "Such a shame I've marred it."

The Warrior of Light watched his gaze with shallow breaths as his fingers traced along her sternum, over the curve of her hip, her spine, circling where his katana had bit into her flesh with an expression of concern.

She ran her hands along the many plates of armor to Zenos' neck as his hands traced the curvature of her body, and fighting her hesitance, cupped his cheek, her fingers ever so slowly tracing over his cheekbone, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before trailing along his jaw. He was the very image of perfection, and the thought that he desired her too, and the ability to touch him so  _ intimately _ for the first time had her stomach twisting violently in both anticipation and anxiety. As her fingers traced his features with such delicacy, as though she were afraid her touch would break him, Zenos smiled, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Take off your armor," she murmured. "I want to see you."

Zenos practically smirked at her as he pulled off his gloves, letting them fall to the floor, and instead of continuing, palmed his hand along the flat of her stomach twixt her legs, sliding a finger, warm from its time in the armor, along her wetness, causing her to let out a soft mewl and arch her back, her hand falling from his cheek to his neck.

"Maybe in a moment," he murmured, slipping his finger twixt her folds and rolling it ever so gently along her clit as she mewled and jutted her hips forward. "You've wanted this for some time, it seems."

She let out a soft murmur of a moan as he slid a finger ever so slowly into her, pressing up and exploring her walls until he found the spot which made her cry out, proceeding to roll the tip of his finger along it as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

"I can not help but wonder what you've imagined, in that case."

She shook her head and moaned as she rolled her hips into his touch, leaning into the Garlean as his fingers continued to work her.

"Does the Warrior of Light lay in bed and pleasure herself to thoughts of the Garlean Prince?"

She threw her head back and moaned at that, and Zenos smirked, his free hand shifting to toy with the mottled flesh of her breasts as he slid another finger into her.

"Does she imagine my cock in her, I wonder."

"S-Sto--p," she moaned, and as if on cue Zenos shifted his arms to her thighs and pulled, lifting her into the air and pressing her back against the stone walls of the throne room, sinking his face between her legs. There wasn't even a pause as he followed the motion with a vulgar lick between her folds, causing her to shudder and cry out.

He trailed his tongue along her folds as she pressed her back up against the cool stone, her fingers curling into his silken hair as he curled over her clit. Lips and tongue nibbled and suckled on the swollen bundle of nerves, her voice echoing through the empty room. He ran the tip between the skin, sliding his tongue into her as her legs quivered and attempted to buck in his grasp, his hands keeping her firmly pinned to the wall as his mouth worked over her, eliciting more and more vulgar cries and moans from her throat.

She stroked her hands over his hair, fingers curling gently through the locks then tightening with each shudder of pleasure as his tongue curled within her and his nose pressed up against her clit. And when he opened his eyes to gaze at her with that endless sea of blue she wallowed in it, never wanting his eyes to leave hers. She saw them curl in amusement as he stole an obscene moan from her lips, and it sent her melting, her thighs shuddering in his grasp as she came, threatening to box his ears if his grip let up.

Once her shuddering abated, Zenos let her down, and the Warrior of Light swiftly sank to her knees, her legs quivering far too much to keep her upright. She leant herself into the Garlean's legs and ran her hands along the plates of armor until her hand reached his thigh, and slid promptly to the middle of them, tracing the inseam of his pants with her finger as he began to work at the fixings of armor on his upper body. The Warrior's finger shifted to his crotch, and traced the outline of the hardness below the fabric, causing Zenos to chuckle.

"She does imagine those things," she murmured, having found her courage. "She also imagines the Garlean Prince taking  _ this _ out and pressing it up against her mouth."

She felt Zenos' hand stroke over her head briefly as more pieces of his armor fell to the floor, and she pressed her mouth against the bulge in the fabric, trailing kisses over it until at last every ilm of armor had been removed, and she let her fingers shift to the fastening of his pants and struggle to undo them.

His hands shifted over hers and slid them carefully out of the way.

"Let me," he purred, and promptly freed himself from his confines, running his hand over his length a few times now that it was finally free.

The Warrior of Light swallowed as she gazed at his length. It had been big within his pants but now that it was free it somehow looked even more intimidating. She inhaled and shifted on her knees, bringing her mouth towards it, causing Zenos' to still his strokes and simply hold himself still for her. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip, and then trailed downwards, the salt of his precum lingering just between her lips as she traced a vulgar line from the base to the tip of his cock and tongued where his head met the shaft. Finally she parted her lips and took his head in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it before shifting and taking more of him in, his musk thick and lingering in the air before her.

Zenos growled as she took more of his length onto her tongue, watching as she gagged when he hit the back of her throat but inhaled and pressed on as much as she could. Each time the Warrior held him at the back of her throat for a few moments before shifting backwards, pressing and rolling her tongue along him as she did so. Zenos' hand shifted to her head, stroking through her locks as she moved to join her hand to the motions of her mouth. Fingers trailed first along the inside of his thigh, savoring the corded muscle she could feel beneath his skin, before wrapping around the base of his cock, twisting and pumping along his length for the sections she could not reach with her mouth as she sped up.

The Warrior gazed upwards as she continued, luxuriating when her eyes met his and he pushed on the back of her head, pressing himself into her as she struggled to breathe. For a brief moment his eyes slipped closed and his brows furrowed in pleasure, hers knitting with her temporary struggle before he let go, and then Zenos' gaze returned to her, an adoring smile sending a wave of need washing over and paralysing her.

As she continued to stare at him in awe, her limbs fell slack and she allowed herself to slide off his cock, her brows knitting together as she stared at him with pleading eyes. And as if he could read her mind Zenos let his fist curl into her hair and pulled her back to her knees, bringing his cock to her mouth and working her over him as soft wet noises mingled with gags with each thrust, sending her delirious in her desire.

Every time he pushed himself into her throat and held himself there for a few seconds as she gagged and struggled for breath she felt her body pining, the need in her stomach twisting violently as her hands slid to his thighs. At first they merely pressed against them, but as time passed they wrapped around them and she pulled him towards her, pressing her body against him as she rubbed her thighs to soothe her arousal.

As his motions sped up, her grip on his thighs strengthened, pulling him towards her as drool spilled from twixt her lips to the floor below. He neared his edge and she moaned as she closed her lips around him, hungrily swallowing as he growled and began to twitch. With several hungry growls he emptied into her mouth, toes curling as he pressed her head against him, only letting up once he had finished. 

Zenos' grip on her head tightened and he gazed down at her as she let herself fall back from his cock with an adoring smile, plucking off his shirt and sliding his pants off his legs before bending into a kneel. Fingers ran over her scalp and cheek affectionately and he swiftly closed the distance between the two, pressing his lips to hers and pushing her backwards to lay on the floor, only breaking when her lungs burned for air. 

The Warrior's breath came out in puffs as he trailed soft open mouthed kisses down her neck, along her chest, her stomach, his hands palming the length of her inner thighs and coming to a halt just before her sex. And as she began to arch her back in need he ran a knuckle ever so gently along the outside of her want, giving her the slightest trace of pleasure.

Zenos' lips returned to her neck, nibbling at the base of her ear and nipping at her neck, pulling blood to the surface as she mewled and his finger slipped between her folds, deftly pressing against her clit.

"Will you be mine?" he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

How could she not? He was untying her, bit by bit pulling her apart, laying her bare before him in a way no other had done. 

_ How could she not? _

"Yes," she moaned out, and Zenos slipped two fingers into her, beginning to roll them over just the right places again as he dipped his head to her breast. Tongue and lips flicked over the swollen flesh that peaked under his touch, and oh how he relished those little sounds that she made beneath him.

The Warrior moaned, her back arching as her fingers laced into his hair, her head falling forward and pressing to his scalp. With shaky, deep breaths she drew in his sweet scent, each delicate twirl of his tongue and fingers sending her body reeling.

"M-more," she begged, her palms sliding down his neck and along his bare back. Soft pads traced over the muscle that lay latent under the skin as he continued to work her, the motions of his fingers speeding up as she arched into his touch.

"Are you going to cum on my hand?" Zenos asked, his voice belying his entertainment.

"Ahh- yes.."

"I'll have to rectify that."

Zenos continued his motions, slowing down ever so slightly when her cries rose in pitch, speeding up when they dipped again. For an eternity he kept her just on the edge, causing her to squirm and mewl beneath his touch, desperately swaying her hips on his fingers as she searched for release.

"Look at me."

She willed her eyes open and watched as his palm shifted to his length, stroking himself as he hardened again.

"Do you want me in you?"

"Y-yes.." she whispered, her body quaking. "Please, I need it."

He smirked, and pulled his hand away, a thread of need following and breaking after it as he brought his fingers, covered in the Warrior of Light's desire, to his lips and licked them clean, only to run his palm along the inside of her thigh and pry it from the floor, bringing her knee to her chest.

He shifted himself between her legs and ran his hands along the inside of her thighs as she ran her hands along his chest, feeling the ripples of muscle undulating below the skin just as he pressed the tip of his length up against her.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"You're so perfect," she whispered, and then cried out as he pressed against her, his head dipping to kiss at her neck as he parted her ever so slowly.

Golden hair washed over her face and chest as cries of pleasure mixed with cries of pain punctuated his ease into her. Every time her cries got a tad too loud Zenos paused and waited for her to acclimate so that her body could accept more of him, resuming those gentle movements as soon as she seemed to calm.

"That's it, take all of me, slowly," Zenos purred as he eased into her, watching as her brows furrowed and she winced every time it hurt a little. The Warrior's hands now wrapped around him, clutching and digging tiny divots into his large back.

He pressed his lips at her temple as his thighs met with hers, moving his palm to stroke her cheek.

"Beautiful.."

She opened her eyes as he shifted to lean over her and gazed at him in awe, murmuring the word back at him as her breath stuttering out in soft pants. He was by no means small, and even in her aroused state she was struggling to adapt to the size of him within her.

Several long moments passed before Zenos shifted ever so slightly, testing her readiness. And when her eyes fluttered as she threw her head back and moaned he began to shift within her, gradually increasing in fervor as her nails dug into his back and his hair pooled against her skin.

He slid his hand over her chest, his fingers ever so briefly flicking at the peaks on her chest before continuing their trail down to where they joined, rolling over her clit agonisingly slowly.

"I.." she whined as she squirmed beneath his touch. "Zenos, please..."

"Hmm?"

Zenos raised an eyebrow, continuing to shift ever so slowly within her.

"P-please.. don't be gentle," she finally choked out, and with a smirk he pinned his other hand to her shoulder, pressing her into the ground as he abruptly sped his thrusts and the motion of his fingers. And just like that a cacophony of strangled cries and moans tore from the Warrior's lips as she fought to get air in her lungs between each thrust.

"A-ah, Lord Zenos," she choked out, her body pressing up into his and her limbs encircling him as each thrust built into searing heat within her. 

As he drove into her she babbled out mindless words of praise, bringing her head to his shoulder and pressing her face into the crook of his neck. Hands twirled into his hair and traced down his back as his explored her body the same, all while she dotted kisses against his skin and grew intoxicated on his sweet scent.

Zenos growled as her walls practically hugged him, and as she fell backwards, mewling, she opened her eyes to look at him and luxuriate in his endless gaze, her hands curling through his hair, over his neck, to trace the beautiful labored expression on his face and tuck the hair that clung to his forehead with the thin sheen of sweat from his vision.

"My king.." she murmured, and Zenos thrust into her, sinking his head into her shoulder as he came, burying himself into her and growling as he emptied within her, his finger on her clit working fervently to bring her to the edge as he continued to thrust into her before he softened.

And as her cries peaked, her thighs beginning to quiver, he brought his lips to her ear.

"Cum for me."

And she did. With an obscene moan she arched her back and pressed her body into his, her nails digging into his back as she shuddered around him, tide waves of pleasure and relief soaking through her limbs from her core until it eased and she fell limp, the Garlean letting himself fall to one side as her arms twined around him and his arm slid over her waist.

As she came down from her high and he regained his breath, the Garlean traced his hand over her side, over the curve of her waist, her hips her thigh, and slowly back up, before tucking stray strands of her hair out of her eyes and running his finger along the shell of her ear.

"Mine.. so perfect and  _ mine," _ he murmured, finger trailing down over the hollow of her cheek. "I've never felt such joy before.."

She gazed at him with heavy eyes, and smiled adoringly, one of her palms shifting to press against his chest as the other stroked his head.

"Yours."

And she buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his around her. Warmth spread to every inch of her body and his in a way neither had known possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
